Alike
by Shmootzie
Summary: Solo seria un momento. Der Kaiser bajo del coche y toco la puerta de la mansión. Maria Noches abrio la puerta y trato de cerrarla al ver quien era, pero un movimiento rapido lo impidio. Buenas noches Maria. Vengo a ver a mi hijo.


_Get backers no me pertenece._

_Basado en datos sobre la Manga_

* * *

Solo un momento. Paul lo habia entendido. Maria no tanto. Pero lo que Maria o la vieja tuvieran que decir al respecto no contaba. Era su derecho.

Entro a la habitacion sin hacer ruido.Su ocupante estaba concentrado en lo que era un libro de colorear. Una crayola roja recorria frenИticamente el papel. El niño era alto y delgado, tal vez demasiado delgado. Pero el sabia de eso...Acaso no habia sido el asi de niño?

"Es de mala educacion quedarse mirando y no saludar" . El niño, habia dejado de colorear y ahora lo miraba, con aquellos intensos y azules ojos.

Simplemente alzo los hombros despreocupado. "Nunca he tenido buenos modales"

"Si , Maria me lo ha dicho"

"Sabes quien soy?"

El chico alzo los hombros en gesto increiblemente familiar y lo miro con frialdad. "Los mismos ojos" Despues se concentro en su dibujo de nuevo.

Der Kaiser se quedo mirandolo. No trataba con niños regularmente, solo algunas operaciones de rescate pero sin duda ningun niño que conociera tenia esa frialdad ni hablaba con esa...seguridad.

Se acerco a el.

"Que dibujas?"

Ban alzo la mirada y enarco una ceja. Parecia molesto con la interrupcion. Despues con un pequeño suspiro le dio el dibujo a Der Kaiser.

Los trazos del dibujo eran infantiles, pero bastante buenos para un niño de 7 años. Lo que hizo que al hombre se le revolviera el estomago, fue el tema. Eso no tenia nada infantil. El crayon rojo habia sido consumido casi en su totalidad, para dibujar toda la sangre y el fuego que habia en el dibujo.

"Fue cuando los chamanes me tenian preso. Sacrificaban gente." Ban ladeo un poco la cabeza y sonrio. "Pero la abuela y Maria acabaron con ellos...lo ves?"

Y fue cuando distinguio a la vieja y Maria lanzando poderes dentro del dibujo y cuando encontro la figura que correspondia al chiquillo que tenia enfrente, sobre una piedra, trazos rojos sobre el rosa palido que representaba el color de la piel.

Y sintio una furia enorme contra los chamanes. Contra la vieja. Contra Maria. Contra el mismo. Y miro al niño, a su hijo y deseo abrazarlo y llevarlo consigo, pues no era justo que a su edad, hubiera visto tanto. Miro sus ojos. No habia inocencia. Esos ojos habian dejado de ser inocentes desde aquel dia que su madre le grito monstruo y lo obligo a huir. . No era justo todo lo que ese niño habia sufrido e iba ha sufrir por su herencia, por su poder. Podria protegerlo, podia llevarselo lejos...

Y entonces Ban se acerco a el, con la osadia que tienen los niños pequeños, por que a pesar de todo, Ban seguia siendo un niño e hizo la señal de que se hincara..Entonces lo examino atentamente. Un par de manitas recorrieron su rostro, sus hombros, sus brazos. Ban sonrio.

"Puedo sentir tu magia" Se recargo un momento en su pecho y cerro los ojos. "Y te ves fuerte fisiciamente ¿Eres muy fuerte?"

.Der Kaiser asintio, sorprendido por la seriedad con que la pregunta era hecha.

"Bien. Si es cierto lo que dice Maria que me parezco mucho a ti, quiere decir que sere muy fuerte un dia. Y entonces..." miro el dibujo de nuevo. "No necesitare que nadie me salve"

Y entonces la loca idea de llevarlo con el, salio de su mente. Su hijo seria fuerte, tenia muchisimo poder pulsando por sus venas. Como Ban habia sentido su magia Maria le enseЯaria bien. La vieja le enseЯaria bien. Probablemente seria mas fuerte que el. Mas poderoso. Necesitaba una buena guia.

Puso su mano en el hombro del chico "No esperaria menos de ti. Entrena fuerte. Estudia mucho. Y seras invencible

Ban asintio solemnemente. "El Invencible Ban Midou. Eso me gusta..."

Iba ha agregar algo cuando Maria entro a la habitacion."Ban, es hora de dormir"  
Ban la miro. "No"  
"No es una eleccion, mi pequeño Yaban. A la cama. Ahora"

Ban miro a Der Kaiser y a Maria y suspiro."De acuerdo..."

Miro una vez mas, a su padre y de pronto tomo su mano, demasiado grande en su pequeña mano...y le dio un suave apreton."Y con esa ultima accion, camino fuera de la habitacion hacia su dormitorio.

Maria lo vio salir y despues vio a Der Kaiser.

"Me recuerda mucho a cuando ti. La misma actitud. La misma gran boca. Igual de inapetente"  
Der Kaiser alzo los hombros una vez mas. "En lo insolente" agrego Maria con una sonrisa.

"Cuida de el" murmuro de pronto.

"Eso hago"

"Lo se. La madre?"

"Murio en un accidente...su casa se quemo""  
Vaya, la vieja estaba enojada" silbo.  
Fue el turno de Maria de encoger los hombros.  
Der Kaiser miro el dibujo.  
"Esta bien?"  
"Pesadillas. Visiones. Dibujos como ese. Desconfianza. Es muy poderoso. Es muy joven. Estara bien. Pero debe quedarse aqui con nosotros. Tu lo sabes. No es solo por que ella lo diga niño..."  
Der Kaiser tomo el dibujo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.  
"Gracias"  
"No hay problema. Ahora vete. Tu compañero debe estar esperandote"

Cuando llego al coche, Paul abrio la portezuela y miro su reloj. Der Kaiser sonrio.  
"Vamos, solo fueron 2 hrs""  
Dos horas menos para cumplir con lo que se nos pidio"

Der Kaiser desecho el tema con la mano restandole importancia y se subio al coche. Manejaron en silencio.

"Como esta?"

"Se parece a mi"

Fue la unica respuesta dada. Y la unica necesaria.


End file.
